The longest summer
by Esthers-esquina
Summary: Create your own story! After each chapter you can decide what happens. Full, and better, summary inside. Snarry. Rating may be up later.
1. Chapter 1

_**The longest summer**_

_Create your own story! After each chapter you can decide what happens. Full summary inside. Snarry. _

* * *

_Okay, I'm not good at explaining, but I'll try. You read a chapter, and after that you have two choices on how the story will continue. There will always be two options, and with each option I will tell you to which chapter you have to go to continue your own(okay, not really your own, but well, you get my meaning.. ;)) Snarry-story._

_Well, I really hope that's clear enough.. :P _

_Don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just playing with them:) _

_Also, I know my English isn't perfect(since Dutch is my first language ;)), so feel free to correct me!_

_Reviews are very loved. 3_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a rainy day in London. The sky was dark, and there was hardly anyone outside. Those who were, were hurrying by, coats or suitcases were unsuccessfully used to protect them from the streaming rain. Inside one of the houses, which was perfectly cloaked and invisible for Muggles, a boy was staring out of a window. He stood there for hours, his elbows leaning on the window-sill. Sometimes he yawned or smirked when another soaked Muggle rushed by. The boy was Harry Potter, future Saviour of the World, and the house was Grimmauld place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, owned by former prisoner(but unjust putted in prison) Sirius Black. It was summer(although the weather was so bad you could hardly call it summer), so Harry hadn't to go to Hogwarts for another three months. The Order, however, was very busy now Voldemort had risen again, and the number of Death Eaters was increasing with high speed. The only members staying at the Grimmauld Place at the moment were Sirius Black, Elphias Dodge(who didn't show up all day, except for the dinners, much to Harry's relieve; the witch was always watching him with suspicion ever since he got there, he had no idea why..) and, to Harry's dislike(though that's a bit of an understatement), Severus Snape. Luckily for Harry, Snape also spent most of his time in his own room. Sirius was busy cleaning the house, removing all the booby-traps and other nasty things the last owners(Black's family, who had been Death Eaters) had left. Harry had offered him to help, since he was bored out of his wits, but Sirius had turned it down; after all Harry was the one who had to defeat Voldemort and he couldn't permit himself to be wounded now. And thus Harry was now staring out of the window, hoping something would happen soon, before he died of boredom..

Late in the afternoon, around 5 o'clock, Sirius entered the kitchen, to find Harry still staring out of the window. "Still here?" he asked. Harry turned around to face him. "Yes.. What else can I do?" Sirius shrugged. "You could start doing your homework."

"Already finished."

"Everything?"

"Yep, read every book, my assignments are done.."

"Hmm.. You could read a book form our library."

Harry made a funny face at that. "No thanks. Last time I wanted to do that, a book attacked me."

Sirius smirked when he remembered the incident. "Yes, you were screaming like a girl."

Harry's head snapped up. "Was not!"

"Oh, yes you were. However," he said quickly, to prevent the conversation from becoming a 'was not-was so'- discussion, "I think I have an idea for you.. You could do something for the Order.." He smiled mischievous.

"Really?" Harry said, totally missing the glittering in Sirius' eyes.

"If you're sure you want to…"

"Anything is better than doing nothing," Harry said determined.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Than I will find something to do for you," Sirius said smirking.

"Why should I teach that insolent brat in my holidays?" Snape narrowed his eyes. "I think it's a good idea, Severus. We should use every opportunity to teach Harry things that might be useful in his battle against Voldemort," Albus Dumbledore said, who was at Grimmauld Place for a few days to arrange some things. "Plus he could help you." "But.." Snape protested, but closed his mouth when Dumbledore gave him a look that was a mixture between a silent plead and a warning. Snape sighed. "Fine. But if he doesn't follow my rules, I will quit immediately." "I'm sure it will not come to that, Severus." Dumbledore smiled friendly at him, and Sirius stood up from the table. "Great! I'll tell him the …good news right away." He grinned at Snape, who just shot him a deadly glare.

"You WHAT?" Harry stared at him, his mouth wide open. "Help Snape? I can't.. I don't.. You can't let me do that!" "I thought you said _anything _was better than nothing?" "But not this!" "Come on Harry. He's not going to kill you." "I'm not so sure about that," Harry muttered under his breath and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you rather want to do nothing for three months.."

* * *

"_Fine! Anything better than spend my time with Snape." _**Go to chapter 2.**

"_Alright, alright. I'll try. But if he's going to be the arrogant, greasy git he is, I quit." _**Go to chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Harry checked the clock for the umpteenth time that day. 8 o'clock in the morning? He groaned and buried his head in his arms. He was sitting in the kitchen, thinking of something to amuse himself. Sirius was still busy removing all the 'presents' the Blacks had left him, Dumbledore had left earlier that morning, taking Elphias Dodge with him, thank god, and Snape was in his room. At least, so he thought. Until a silky voice from behind him said "Having fun, Potter?" Harry didn't even had to raise his head to know who that voice belonged to. He also didn't feel the desire to answer or, more likely, make a witty comment. He could practically hear the man smirk when he didn't answer. Snape walked over to one of the cupboards and muttered a smell. Immediately a glass with water appeared in his hand. He turned around, taking a sip of his drink. "I was told you turned the offer down?" Harry shrugged lightly and Snape continued. "You can imagine how relieved I was to receive that news. However.." Harry snapped his head up. If Snape used the word 'however' terrible news was to follow it. "Dumbledore insisted you had the opportunity to change your mind." Snape took another sip of his water. Harry stared at him and Snape sighed. "Meaning that if you decide you do want to help me, you are always welcome in my lab upstairs." Ah. Harry nodded. So, no _terrible _news. He still had the choice. Snape turned around with a soft swish of his robes and left the kitchen. Harry rested his head in his arms again. 'Well. Maybe I _could _help him after all.. Maybe it's better than just sit here.. Wait, did I just really considering _to help Snape_? It would be a living hell. I'd go crazy. Still..

* * *

_Maybe it really is better than die of boredom. And maybe I'll even learn something that might be useful in my attempt to defeat Voldemort. Or maybe I'll just learn to create a potion without blowing things up. Or maybe I'll create a poison I can kill Snape with.. Yeah, that'd be great.' _**Go to chapter 3.**

_No. No way. I am so not going to help him. I don't care if I'll die of boredom. I'll probably go to heaven and things will be good. I am not going to help him.' _**Go to chapter 4.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Start chopping the eyes of the Goncle," Snape demanded. Harry looked at all the jars standing on the table. Finally he found the one with a white label saying 'eyes of a Goncle'. The jar was filled with green 'blobs' with a red substance in it. Harry stared at them disgustedly and decided he never wanted to meet a 'Goncle', whatever it might be. He opened the jar and took one of the eyes. Carefully he lay it down, took his knife and started chopping. "No, Potter!" Snape yelled almost immediately. "The pieces have to be much smaller." He took the knife and showed it to him. "Honestly, Potter, even a first year would have known that." Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sir." He took the knife and continued chopping. This time he made sure the pieces were of the same size as Snape had showed him. When he was finished, he handed the plate with the pieces on it to Snape who inspected them carefully. "Not bad.." he muttered and threw the pieces into the cauldron that was standing on a fireplace in the middle of the room. Harry stared at him, his mouth wide open. 'Not bad?' he thought. 'Did Snape just.. give me a compliment? Snape gave me, Harry Potter, a compliment?' He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Snape was talking to him. "Potter!" Snape finally yelled. "Oh, yes Professor?" Harry finally responded. "Stop staring at me and clean up the mess you made." Harry nodded. As soon as he reached the table he was lost in thoughts again.

'Did he really give me a compliment?'

Four hours of chopping and cleaning up later, Snape told Harry they were ready for today. "The potion will need two more days until we can continue, so you do not have to come back tomorrow." Harry nodded and started gathering his stuff. 'Two Snapeless days..' It sounded good, even though today hadn't been as terrible as he had expected it to be. 'Two Snapeless days, meaning, two days of doing nothing and being on the verge of going into a coma, caused by a very rare illness named boredom..'

* * *

_For a moment he considered asking Snape if he could come anyway. It was better than doing nothing, again. So, he turned around. "Eh, sir?" Snape looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Yes, mr. Potter?" "I was wondering.. would it be alright if I'd come anyway tomorrow?" Snap looked at him, clearly surprised. The boy had never seemed interested in learning anything on free will.. He quickly recovered. "If that is what you want Potter, I'm sure I could find something to occupy you." "I'd appreciate that sir." "Very well. I will see you tomorrow then." _**Go to chapter 5.**

'_Ah well. Two Snapeless days, yay!' _**Go to chapter 6.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

It had been the longest, darkest day he had ever had. He was exhausted, everything was hurting, and he had an empty feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't leave. A tear rolled over his check, but he didn't even bother wiping it away. In his clenched fist was his wand, stained with blood. Blood of his enemies, but also the blood of his friends. He dropped down to his knees, in front of a red haired boy. The eyes of the boy were wide opened, staring into the void. Blood was on his face and in his hair, his robes were torn apart. Harry reached out to close the eyes of his best friend, and couldn't help but letting out a sob. Another girl sat behind him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh Harry.." Hermione sobbed. Harry didn't respond. Ron was dead. He still couldn't believe it. He was really dead. His best friend..

It had been a long evening. Harry was tired, and all he wanted to do was going to bed, hide from the world. He was at a remembrance of all the victims of Voldemort, who had also died during the Final Battle. Harry had killed him with own handed. But many lives were given that night.. Ron had died, Dumbledore had died while protecting Harry, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape, who had also died while protecting Harry.. Harry was still surprised about that. He had always thought that the man hated him, but the last thing Snape had said were 'I'm sorry.' Roughly Harry wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face. He hadn't even realised he had been crying until now. It was in that final moment that Harry had realised he didn't hate Snape either. He had tried to tell him, but it was too late. Snape was dead. And it was his fault.

**The end.**

* * *

_Well, not a very happy end eh? Maybe you should try again, and maybe this time you will have a happier ending. _


End file.
